Magic's Universe
This is Magic's Universe. You are worthy of reading this, . You may go and explore the Magic Universe. What is this Magic's Universe? This is a universe in which 80% of it is dominated by the bloons. This universe is created by Magic Man 0oh. Bloons and Monkeys have trouble finding peace here. It all started when a monkey engineer used rubber and glue and air and a complex machine to create, a balloon. The engineer's son was really delighted to have the balloon. He told his friends about the balloon and they also requested his father to create a balloon for them. They then discovered that balloons lose all their air after a few days. The engineer taught the next generation of monkeys the way of making balloons. Then, a scientist discovered that if balloons were made from bloontonium then their air would not leak. But, they could still be popped. The art of making balloons was discovered by monkeys. The scientists discovered that the balloons could be controlled by them. Much of bloontonium was wasted, then finally, the bloons were made. The bloons always remained loyal to the monkeys. Only red bloons existed at that time. Soon, the bloon fashion became popular and everyone around the world had a bloon. The scientists began discovering that concentrated bloontonium could be used to make dual layered bloons which were faster and stronger. Blue Bloons started getting popular. Decades passed. Weaker bloons were fitted inside stronger bloons. New technologies were discovered which allowed super fast bloons like the purple and pink bloons to be developed. The tech also allowed large bloons to be fit inside really small bloons like white bloons. By this time, the monkeys had developed a monarchical system of government. King McCoin and King Christopher II were the two emperors who ruled the world. They were not very good friends. Many monkey wars happened during this time. The kings learnt that war only brought their soldiers death, so they signed a peace treaty. But, King McCoin was afraid that he would not be in power anymore, so he forced the Monkeys' Devon Corporation to prepare Even tougher bloons. This was the beginning of the the 'Tough and Slow' era. The Devon Corp. had to make Zebra, rainbow and ceramic bloons because of the king. McCoin then attacked Christopher with the new and tough bloons. Christopher lost the war because McCoin cheated. McCoin then saw that the new bloons had badly damaged Christopher's army. There was still death and destruction in Christopher's empire. McCoin learnt that nothing could be achieved by war, so he started the Monkey Religion. The Monkey Religion was a religion which did not support war at all. It hid all the secrets of the ToTMG and the Fist of the Beyond God Monkey. He signed the peace treaty for real this time and told the bloon armies to leave their jobs. He said that they were free. The heavy bloons were made to fight and couldn't live without it, so they waged a war against the Monkey Coalition Empire. This is how the Bloons tower defense series were made. This is the secret behind the Magic Universe, , now you know the ultimate secret of the monkey empire. Now go, spread the news! Trivia 1.This universe is created by Magic Man 0oh. 2. This size is my secret = 3. This large font size can be achieved by pressing Ctrl+1 = Category:Universe Category:History